


i was an angel living in the garden of evil

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Minor Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carlos muses on what his life is like, and how Harry makes it worse.





	i was an angel living in the garden of evil

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ficlet so please be gentle with me.

Carlos walked along the streets of the Isle, half hoping and half fearing that the object of his thoughts would find him. Harry Hook was a problem, an enigma. He treated everyone like shit, but he still pet Carlos on the head and called him "pup". Sure, he only did that when he wanted sex, and Carlos would give it to him. No matter if he didn't want to or not, Harry took everything he wanted anyways. He was afraid of him, but he still never told Mal, Jay, or Evie about it. Carlos was the type to suffer in silence. He didn't want his friends to see him as weak. They needed someone that would protect them, but he was just not that. He didn't want them to rethink being his friend, no matter the cost to him mentally and emotionally. Or physically, for that matter. Harry liked it rough, and half the bruises on his body were now the pirates' handiwork. Large mouth shaped bruises on his throat and chest, hand and finger shaped bruises on his hips. Bruises on his hands and knees from being forced down on the ground. The occasional scratch on his face from his head being smashed into the wall when he said "no". Carlos was getting tired. Tired of telling his friends Cruella was just extra rough on him that day, or he got shoved when he went into the marketplace. His friends always bought it, after all he hadn't given them any reason not to. He could tell the girls were getting suspicious though. They were always extremely perceptive. He'd have to be extra convincing next time. Soon, he heard the sounds of the Wharf Rats terrorizing the Isle residents. He knew it was only a matter of time before Harry found him and dragged him into some abandoned alleyway to torture him some more. He'd better get ready. It looked like it was going to be a long night.


End file.
